


When I Grow Up

by GongTaeShua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongTaeShua/pseuds/GongTaeShua
Summary: Jeonghan no ha tenido una vida extraordinaria, y si tuviera que elegir entre ser afortunado o desgraciado, elegiría la segunda. Pero él no es el tipo de tener una opinión sobre las cosas, realmente.Tiene miedo a soñar; desear algo con todas sus fuerzas, pues cuanto más desea algo, el infortunio es mayor. Aunque esta regla no aplica cuando se trata de cuidar de su hermano menor, quien es su mayor adoración.Jeonghan es un estudiante de universidad promedio con una vida decente, pero él realmente es un cuerpo vació sin aspiración alguna más que proteger a su hermano. ¿Existirá algo o alguien que pueda regresar la esperanza y la emoción de vivir su propia historia?[Actualizaciones lentas]





	1. Prólogo pt.1

Jeonghan nunca había sido un chico que exigiera mucho, tampoco tenía ambiciones ridículas, él simplemente no era ese tipo de muchacho. Nunca fue un gran soñador, pues tuvo que madurar mucho antes que sus compañeros por el bien de su hermano menor, y aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, sus sueños murieron antes de siquiera empezar.

Yoon Jeonghan realmente era alguien de bajo perfil, nunca había destacado y podía ser el chico más común que existiera, entonces se preguntaba por qué su vida parecía una cadena de caos continuo.

En sus vagos recuerdos de la niñez recordaba buenos días, porque existieron en algún punto, pero un cambio repentino sucedió, un año más tarde de que había llegado su hermano menor a su hogar fue cuando todo comenzó a quebrarse. Las risas que una vez llenaban la pequeña casa donde vivían fueron enterradas y cubiertas por constantes discusiones. Los sábados por las mañanas que dedicaban a salir al parque cambiaron repentinamente a nada. Jeonghan tenía un recuerdo, después de tres semanas de no salir por la mañana; hasta ese momento la puerta de la habitación de sus padres permanecía cerrada, y aunque él insistía al tocar la puerta, terminaba por cansarse, pues parecía que no había nadie del otro lado. Pero a diferencia de esas veces, cuando dio el primer golpe la puerta se movió junto con el impacto, estaba abierta. Quizás era una buena señal.

Un pequeño Jeonghan de 5 años entró cuidadosamente, temía por recibir otro golpe de su padre por ser demasiado ruidoso.

Cuando llegó al borde de la cama notó que sólo había una persona dentro de la cama, e intuyó que era su madre ya que ella siempre dormía del lado izquierdo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió por debajo de la cobija y se acostó a un lado de su madre, quería despertarla y que lo primero que viera fuese a su adorable angelito. Él se giró, listo para gritar, pero enmudeció tan pronto vio el rostro de su madre. Sus parpados estaban hinchados, y su rostro en general estaba enrojecido. Jeonghan podía ver como en su mejilla había un tono morado apenas visible.

La mujer se removió con un gesto de incomodidad antes de abrir sus muy hinchados ojos; fue cuando vio a su hijo mayor frente a ella. Debía estar bastante cansada ya que había tardado en procesar la situación, pero una vez consciente se sentó de golpe

—¡Jeonghan! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto bastante alterada la mujer

—vine... a despertarte, quería que saliéramos a jugar... porque hace mucho no lo hacíamos... —su voz era pequeña, y aunque no le estaban gritando, sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo y estaban a punto de regañarlo

La mujer soltó un suspiro pesado antes de restregarse la cara.

—Hoy no Jeonghan... vuelve a tu habitación —sin rodeos y sin explicaciones le mandó al niño

—Pero hace mucho no salimos... y... —sentía un ardor en su pequeño estómago, lo que después descubrió que se llamaba enojo, pero también tenía un poco de tristeza en esa mezcla.

—pronto saldremos Jeonghan, te lo prometo, pero hoy no es un buen día —su madre por primera vez en todo ese rato le devolvió la mirada y tomó su pequeña mano.

El pequeño niño de 5 años no era tonto, pero asintió lentamente mientras quitaba su mano del agarre de su madre y se quitaba de la cama.

Jeonghan no era tonto, y a pesar de que existía un poco de esperanza dentro de él, ese día nunca llegó. Nunca volvieron a salir en familia.

~

Realmente Jeonghan apreciaba todos los buenos días que tuvo en su infancia, y en todos ellos había dos personas, protagonistas estelares en su vida, básicamente.

El primero era su hermano menor; a diferencia de muchos niños, él estaba muy emocionado de tener un mini Jeonghan, o al menos de esa forma lo veía. Y aunque cuando su hermano había crecido un poco más y todos notaban claramente que eran bastante diferentes los dos (ya que Jeonghan era más parecido a su madre, mientras que el pequeño era la viva imagen de las fotos de bebé de su padre), él no podía ser más feliz de tenerlo en su vida. Realmente lo adoraba y podía decir con seguridad que de entre sus padres y él, Jeonghan siempre sería el que lo adoraría más. Aunque la manera en que finalmente lo demostró no era realmente como él hubiera deseado.

Ahí uno de los motivos a su miedo de desear y soñar.

El segundo era su mejor amigo Seungcheol, quien había estado ahí desde incluso antes de nacer. Sus madres habían coincidido una vez en el hospital y de alguna manera continuaban cruzando sus caminos; hasta ponerlos en el mismo jardín de niños. Y en cuanto conoció el término de "destino" Jeonghan afirmó que estaban destinados, aunque realmente no lo podía decir de corazón porque temía que el destino también era algo que le pudiese fallar.

~o~

Jeonghan creció dando todo el amor que él nunca recibió a su hermano menor, quería que supiera que, aunque sus padres les fallaran, él estaría ahí siempre.

El tiempo pasó, su familia tuvo un periodo de paz, y creía que sus padres podrían volver a ser los mismos seres preciados y amorosos de sus primeras memorias de su vida; él llegó a desear de todo corazón, pero quizás el hacerlo fue un error.

Cuando cumplió doce años su familia se encontraba en un punto neutral. Sus padres hablaban de forma decente. Era obvio que el amor estaba muerto, pero tal vez estaban aún juntos por él y su hermano, pero no podía estar seguro se ello; sentía que era muy ambicioso pensar de esa manera.

Su hermano, a diferencia de él, tenía sueños enormes, incluso para su corta edad de ocho años. Decía sin parar que se quería volver famoso, y poder bailar como las personas que estaban en la televisión. No era como que quería presumir, pero Jeonghan sentía que estaba haciendo un buen papel como su hermano.

El hermano mayor de ambos creía que su familia había llegado en un punto estable, tal vez podría ser hora de probar algo que él consideraba arriesgado.

Una noche mientras todos cenaban juntos en completo silencio, que si una persona externa viese la escena creería que todos estaban furiosos los unos con los otros, pero no era el caso. En esa casa simplemente estaban acostumbrados a los largos silencios.

Claro que no había ni un solo ruido en la mesa, pero Jeonghan podía escuchar a su corazón bombear con fuerza en sus oídos, estaba muy nervioso por lo que haría.

Bajo los cubiertos hasta la mesa cuidadosamente y se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo los ojos de los demás miembros de su familia, todos con un sentimiento diferente en su semblante.

—uhm... mamá... —miró primero a la joven mujer con un semblante cansado y desgastado, para después al hombre con mirada intensa pero que en ese momento se encontraba indiferente —papá... el viernes tendré un torneo de baloncesto, y pues... —bajó la mirada hasta sus manos unidas sobre su regazo mientras movía nerviosamente los dedos —Seungcheol y yo jugaremos... y quería saber si les gustaría ir a ver...

Jeonghan odiaba cuando su voz se iba haciendo pequeña, sentía que lo hacía ver débil, pero la situación lo intimidaba de sobremanera.

Silencio, pero esta vez uno que se comía internamente a Jeonghan poco a poco.

—¡oh! Mi salón iremos a verlos, ¡son muy buenos! —apoyó el miembro menor de la familia con un tono entusiasmado, el perfecto opuesto a lo que toda su familia representaba.

—¿a qué hora será? 

Estaba acostumbrado a decirle a su madre de los eventos que tendría, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a que ella le respondiera con una pregunta. Aunque siempre era lo mismo, al final algo con más importancia aparecía y finalmente no iba.

Pero cuando escucho la voz grave de su padre no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, para estar completamente seguro.

Justo al exacto opuesto de su sitio estaba su padre masticando silenciosamente mientras leía algo en su teléfono, sus ojos impasibles apenas visibles debido al reflejo de la pantalla frente a él. En un momento levanto la mirada para fijarla en su hijo mayor, quien aún no le daba respuesta.

—¿Jeonghan? ¿A qué hora será tu partido? —repitió la pregunta con tranquilidad, ignorando la conmoción que había creado en los que lo rodeaban.

El niño más grande agitó la cabeza en confusión, tal vez era igual que su madre, tal vez sólo preguntaba para mostrar interés para finalmente no presentarse.

—a las dos, papá... después de clases —había elevado el volumen de su voz, pero seguía siendo débil.

Su padre volvió a bajar su vista hacia su teléfono sin realmente haber cambiado de expresión.

—Tal vez pueda ir a verte un rato, tengo una junta de trabajo cerca de tu colegio ese día 

Jeonghan no era el único sorprendido, su madre tenía los ojos redondos llenos de impresión, y el más pequeño de la casa su mandíbula había caído por un momento antes de recogerla.

Y una vez en muchísimo tiempo, había vuelto la calidez a esa mesa que en algún punto pareció un lejano sueño.

~o~

Por primera vez en su vida Seungcheol había presenciado a su mejor amigo emocionado con cualquier evento de su vida. No por su cumpleaños, no por los partidos que llegaron a ganar, sino porque por primera vez su padre mostró interés en algo que el hiciera.

Ambos niños, prácticamente pre pubertos, estaban llevando unas cajas un poco menos altas que la longitud de sus brazos. Ellos querían salir a practicar en cuanto sonara la campana, en especial Jeonghan, quien deseaba enormemente darle una buena presentación a su padre, pero su maestra los detuvo poniéndose frente a ellos, casi como un muro a pesar de su frágil complexión.

—¡No tan rápido Jeonghan, Seungcheol! Espero que no hayan olvidado que ustedes me prometieron ayudarme a llevar unos materiales al almacén del edificio B —dijo la mujer quien, a pesar de tener una voz suave la mayoría del tiempo, realmente había algo en ella que imponía autoridad.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, y como un puñetazo ambos recordaron esa promesa, aunque realmente no podían negarse a esa mujer.

Ninguno dijo nada en absoluto y simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Sabían de qué objetos hablaba, y a donde iban. Se sentían ligeramente derrotados al ser conscientes que iban al exacto opuesto a donde ellos querían ir, pero no había remedio.

En uno de los largos pasillos de su colegio iban ellos cargando con sus no tan pesadas cajas, pero que claramente era tedioso de realizar. Junto a ellos iba alzado una pared con ventanas de forma continua que daban hacia el enorme patio. Era la hora del día en la que el sol estaba en el punto perfecto para molestar a ambos chicos con su brillo. Jeonghan no se quejaba al respecto, pero el ceño fruncido que lucía en su rostro era claramente desagrado.

El menor de ambos adolescentes no había dejado de hablar en toda la mañana sobre su padre y su enorme emoción al respecto, pero una vez que levantaron las cajas parecía como si hubiera recordado cómo ser Jeonghan y el silencio reinaba de nuevo. Seungcheol no se sentía incómodo ni nada parecido, estaba acostumbrado, pero realmente quería escuchar más a Jeonghan hablar como lo hacía en la mañana.

—Hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que mostrarle a tu viejo de qué eres capaz

No esperaba una reacción realmente, pero no lo mataría intentar, y agradecía enormemente a sus impulsos. Jeonghan sonrió ampliamente y admiró un destello en su mirada.

—Ya verá de lo que se ha perdido estos años —y no lo decía en voz alta por un miedo mental que lo acechaba, pero deseaba que su madre también se presentara como un milagro.

Fue la primera vez que Seungcheol sintió que su corazón daba un salto. No sabía que su mejor amigo podría causar ese tipo de emociones en él. Él no sabía que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo.

~

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para apresurarse el tiempo sólo les alcanzó para dejar las cajas y poder volver con paso tranquilo a su salón. Se habían resignado, pero no habían perdido la motivación para lo que se vendría después.

Las clases pasaron con una lentitud que Jeonghan creía imposible, pero el final de la clase llegó.

Como su escuela tenía una prioridad no dicha en voz alta por los eventos deportivos, habían dejado que salieran de su última clase a los chicos del equipo oficial y algunos que servirían como repuestos si había algún problema. No era algo que les fascinaba a los profesores, pero tampoco podían ir en contra de las órdenes directas del director.

Otros maestros, a pesar de que tampoco estaban entusiasmados de perder clases, si consideraban que sus alumnos lo hacían lo suficientemente bien se permitían que salieran a apoyar a sus compañeros, muchos de ellos siendo de último año de escuela media, por lo tanto, el último año en ese colegio.

El hermano menor de Jeonghan era uno de los afortunados.

Seungcheol ya listo con el uniforme del equipo estaba esperando a que Jeonghan terminara de amarrar los cordones de sus tenis; podía ver que sus manos temblaban, y podía sentir empatía por el nerviosismo que seguramente sentía. Con su mano forme le dio una palmada en la espalda, reconfortándolo.

—ganemos como sabemos Jeonghan

El menor de ambos asintió con un aire de seguridad, ignorando completamente toda señal que su cuerpo indicaba su nerviosismo.

Todo el equipo y el entrenador del mismo comenzaron su rutina de calentamiento en la cancha desierta que tenían para ellos mismos, pero la cual no tardó en ser invadida por invitados y por el equipo enemigo.

Jeonghan veía a su alrededor y comenzaba a pensar nuevamente la razón por la que había elegido el basquetbol como su deporte; él era en general bueno con cualquier deporte con un balón de por medio, no era excepcional, pero era lo suficiente como para quedar en el equipo. Su primer criterio para elegir fue la ubicación, como antes había expresado con su rostro, no soportaba estar debajo del sol por lo que el adoraba esta zona techada donde nada más era la corte de basquetbol y otro espacio con la red de voleibol. Ahora, también podía jugar de forma decente el segundo deporte, pero, en un principio, encontraba un poco de emoción el correr de un lado al otro. Aunque claramente, esta emoción se había perdido.

Además, no tenía una explicación exacta para esto, pero le gustaba botar el balón.

—¡Jeonghan! —hizo eco a través del lugar, una voz que claramente aun no pasaba por la pubertad

El aludido giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, y como sospechaba, se encontró con su hermanito quien sostenía una cartulina de un amarillo fosforescente y varios recortes de papel.

"¡Mi hermano es el mejor!" se leía en recortes chuecos de colores azules y rojos.

Jeonghan sonrió ampliamente, realmente conmovido por su hermanito. Agito frenéticamente los brazos por encima de su cabeza y finalizando con un gran corazón con ambas extremidades, poco después volvió a enfocarse en el calentamiento.

~

Cinco minutos quedaban para que comenzara el partido y Jeonghan, con ojos nerviosos, escaneaba todo el lugar en busca de algún indicio de su padre.

Nada.

Su respiración se agitaba de forma disimulada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no se pondría a llorar en un momento así, mucho menos en un lugar así. Mientras que sentado a su lado, Seungcheol podía sentir la ansiedad brotando de cada poro de su mejor amigo y no podía hacer nada más que sentirse terrible y con impotencia; apretaba con fuerza los puños, pero sabía que tampoco era como que iba a golpear a su padre, pero ganas no le faltaban.

—tal vez llegue tarde, pero llegará —animaba Seungcheol con palabras que el mismo no podía sentir sinceras.

El más joven asintió en silencio y su rostro repentinamente cambio. Ya no había nerviosismo ni ansiedad, solo vacío. Se había resignado.

Su corazón acelerado no se había relajado de la misma manera en la que su rostro cambió, por lo que seguía escuchando en sus oídos la fuerza de sus latidos, pero sabía que pronto disminuirían y morirían.

Los equipos de acercaron al centro, y después de haber estrechado manos los dos miembros que darían el primer salto un pitido resonó por el lugar, dando comienzo al partido.

Jeonghan y Seungcheol tenían estilos de juego muy distintos. Mientras Seungcheol era del tipo que se arrojaba agresivamente a quien quiera que tuviese el balón, Jeonghan era del tipo que evitaba ágilmente a los demás, su equipo en general también era bueno, y ellos lo sabían.

Terminó la primera parte del partido con el equipo de Jeonghan con una gran ventaja. Estaban agitados, pero definitivamente no tenían permitido sentirse agotados, saber que iban ganando definitivamente podría revitalizarlos.

Entonces el primer llamado para la segunda parte se hizo. Jeonghan se levantó de la banca donde estaba, y por inercia volteo a ver el lugar, rindiéndose una vez más termino su recorrido visual en su hermanito que agitaba animadamente su cartulina que al parecer había sufrido una pequeña batalla con la energía de su pequeño animador. Bien, solo eso necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Y cuando estaba en posición para retomar el partido notó que la puerta se abrió de forma casi discreta y de ella emergió una figura. Finalmente mostrando la persona a la que estuvo esperando todo el día. Su padre. Pero detrás de él emergieron otras tres, todos ellos vestidos con traje y corbata. Tal vez eran sus amigos, aunque no lo creía muy posible, ya que se veían mucho mayores que su padre y su trato entre ellos no se veía especialmente "amigable".

Esto hizo que su concentración flaqueara y sus habilidades se vieran nubladas. Seungcheol era consciente de la situación e intentaba mantenerse cerca de Jeonghan para no se notará que eran afectados. Pero no duro mucho el acto, después de todo, descubrió que no tenía la habilidad de jugar por dos personas.

Jeonghan volteaba repetidamente hacia donde su padre estaba sentado y en ni una sola su padre devolvió la mirada; parecía tan absorto en su conversación con los otros tres señores; quienes, a diferencia de su padre, cruzaron varias veces la mirada con el chico. No expresaban mucho, sólo parecían señores con aire de autoridad.

El entrenador, frustrado con la situación pidió un tiempo fuera y reunió al equipo

—Jeonghan ¿Qué te sucede? Estábamos bien en la primera parte ¿Qué te tiene tan despistado? —hablo con un tono un tanto desesperado el entrenador.

—Lo siento... es que... —sabía qué era lo que quería decir, pero no creía que fuese suficiente motivo, por lo que le apenaba 

—Bien Jeonghan, si crees que no podrás concentrarte más me veo en la necesidad de hacer cambio de jugador —hablo su superior, pero esta vez con un tono más lento pero severo

El menor vio directamente a los ojos al entrenador, se veía realmente alterado, si sucedía eso no podría mostrarle a su padre de qué era capaz

—No, no, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir —afirmo seguro de sus palabras

Entonces fueron arrojados nuevamente al partido. Jeonghan estaba determinado a brillar, pero no podía quitarse de encima el hecho de que su padre estaba viéndolo. Y en su mirada se podía ver que estaba desorbitado, lo cual el otro equipo también notó y en un momento uno de los chicos, quien era posiblemente una cabeza por encima de Jeonghan, corrió a este y chocaron, haciendo que el más bajo tropezara y cayera mal.

Ahora, si Jeonghan hubiera estado en su concentración máxima como solía estarlo, pudo haber esquivado muy fácilmente esto, además tampoco era como que el otro chico tuviera intención de tirarlo, al menos empujarlo a un lado y quitarlo un momento del camino. Pero no había sido así, Jeonghan había caído hacia atrás y sentía un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

Y por primera vez en el día su padre le devolvió la mirada, y hubiera querido no verlo. Normalmente un padre promedio se preocuparía y gritaría al árbitro de que debería sancionar al niño del equipo rival. Pero no el suyo, sus ojos castaños inundados en la más profunda decepción. Sentía que se ahogaba en vergüenza.

Seungcheol hizo lo que deseaba que su padre hiciera; corrió hasta el árbitro y le exigió que el chico del otro equipo mínimo se saliera del partido y pidiera perdón. El entrenador apoyó al menor, porque a pesar de su desempeño en ese corto periodo, él sabía los valiosos jugadores que eran.

El chico del otro equipo fue sacado del partido, pero también fue para Jeonghan debido a la lesión que sufrió. Y mientras cojeaba hasta la banca con enorme decepción en su campo de visión entró una luz intensa, entonces se giró a ver el origen de esta. Era la puerta principal, de la cual estaban saliendo su padre y los otros señores. Se estaban retirando de la misma manera en que aparecieron. Y por una vez agradeció la luz cegadora del sol, porque vio que la última figura volteo a verlo, siendo su padre; sabía que era la misma cara de decepción que antes le había hecho, pero esta vez podía decir que tal vez había sido su imaginación, tal vez la luz le había hecho ver mal. Era una mentira que el mismo sabía que era falsa, pero era para protegerse a sí mismo.

~o~


	2. Prólogo pt.2

A sus quince años de edad Jeonghan había decidido algo y estaba determinado por primera vez en su vida. No podía ir por la vida siendo indiferente con todo, quería hacer el intento. Pero esto no podía ir confundiéndolo con tener una visión para el futuro. Su determinación iba dirigida a vivir el presente de la mejor manera.

Se dejó crecer el cabello, lo decoloró, lo pintaba, lo cortaba y repetía el proceso; se relacionaba con más de sus compañeros, les jugaba bromas, los manipulaba hasta el límite de lo inocente. Parecía ser otro chico más del grupo de los populares y pues realmente lo era; pero todo eso era parte de la máscara que se había creado.

Jeonghan, por muy dramático o exagerado que pudiese llegar a ser, nunca era capaz de mentir. Cuando alguien contaba un chiste y él se reía, era de forma sincera, o cuando alguien le pedía un consejo realmente venia de su punto de vista. Pero de forma interna, las interacciones con las personas no lo llenaban. Y es que su buen humor solo eran una gran pared para que las personas del exterior no vieran el caos que giraba en torno a su vida.

Porque claro, Yoon Jeonghan no podía vivir mucho tiempo en armonía. Hacía dos años su padre había perdido su trabajo, justamente por haberse acostado con la mujer de su jefe, según decían las amigas de su madre. El mayor buscó trabajo por unos cuantos meses, su frustración y tensión aumentaban mientras más tiempo desempleado pasaba. Comenzaba a salir por las noches y volvía al día siguiente con un aspecto y olor espantosos, y aunque Jeonghan sabía que, o había ido a tomar o a coger con otra mujer tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, después de todo era simplemente un niño de trece años. Y aunque él estaba con la mentalidad de que algún día llegaría a golpearlo, porque varias veces lo había demostrado, su verdadero miedo era que fuese a herir a su hermano. Ahí su verdadero temor.

Entonces ocurrió, el primer golpe llegó, directamente en su rostro, haciendo que se partiera su labio y corriera sangre de la herida. Hubo gritos involucrados y llantos lejanos, pero para Jeonghan solo fue sonidos ahogados y un pitido agudo en su oído. 

Un golpe, una excusa y una disculpa... dos golpes, una excusa, una disculpa... dos golpes, una botella rota, cortadas, defectos señalados... una nariz rota, un ojo morado...

Cada vez aumentaban los daños y existían menos salidas, y cada vez Jeonghan sentía un vacío enorme, parecía cada vez como un cascaron hueco.

La madre de ambos niños no podía pasar otro día en esa casa, se había buscado un trabajo donde limpiaba la casa de una de las familias más ricas de Seúl, pero claro, estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Esa mujer había sacado la excusa de que alguien debía sacar el sustento para los niños, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo, temía por su propia vida, y sacrificó a sus hijos para salvarse a ella misma.

La mujer se fue a vivir con otras sirvientas de la casa, y visitaba a sus hijos cada semana, que después de un tiempo se convirtieron en dos semanas, después en un mes, y para cuando había sido el cumpleaños de Jeonghan habían pasado a la marca de cada dos meses. Y fue cuando el hijo mayor tuvo la determinación de hacer uso de su cascaron hueco y darle tan siquiera una personalidad superficial que lo ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Pasó por la preparatoria creándose una imagen con la que podía fingir sin gastar energía, él creía firmemente que tal vez esta personalidad que se creaba seria la real si no hubiera tenido tanta decepción en su pasado

Por otro lado, su fiel mejor amigo siempre estuvo ahí para ellos, claro que no podía enfrentarse a los padres, era impulsivo, pero no bruto. Sabía perfectamente que lo más probable es que empeoraría la situación. Solo podía apoyar desde su sitio, incluso con esta imagen de Jeonghan que no creía que le sentara en absoluto, pero solo fue cuestión de acostumbrarse, ya que su mejor amigo al parecer había practicado por su cuenta a solas, incluso había momentos en los que el mismo creía todo el espectáculo. Pero entonces, una vez que nadie los veía, volvía ese Jeonghan melancólico y reservado. No era algo que pudiese decir en su cara, pero no soportaba los cambios radicales, no en el sentido que le enojara, pero definitivamente le quebraba un poco el corazón saber que no era feliz. Que él no era capaz de hacerlo feliz.

~o~

Y sus dieciséis años llegaron, muchos de sus desordenes hormonales se habían relajado, pero había un tema que no era capaz de clarificar; su sexualidad. Estaba casi seguro que nunca había tenido sentimientos románticos hacia una mujer, quizás existió una atracción en algún momento, pero nunca llegaba al punto de decir que le gustaba una chica, y en cuanto a hombres, él sabía que le llamaban más la atención, pero tampoco podía admitir el que le había llegado a gustar algún chico.

Seungcheol no hacía mucho le había admitido que era bisexual, y lo envidiaba en silencio por estar tan seguro de ello. Estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, que él no tuviera que batallar como él lo hacía, pero en lo más profundo de su ser lo envidiaba. Y él lo sabía, al igual que Seungcheol.

El mayor de esta amistad sabia, o de mínimo intuía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo; él había tenido la suerte de poder hablar con sus padres y que ellos lo aceptaran como tal, claro que su padre no pudo evitar que se le escapara decir "es solo una faceta" con un tono de amargura, pero realmente no le dio mucha batalla, ya que sabía muy dentro de él mismo que posiblemente sólo se estaba mintiendo; mientras que por el otro lado su madre, tan cariñosa y adorable, le recordaba lo mucho que lo adoraba, no importaba esa clase de etiquetas, mientras que fuera amor sincero. Seungcheol sospechaba de la misma sexualidad de su madre, pero no iba a indagar en ello.

Y otra vez estaba ahí con la impotencia en cada poro de su piel, sólo podía servir de apoyo a su mejor amigo, escuchando sus frustraciones, y a pesar de que eran algo fuertes algunas de ellas, Seungcheol no podía evitar pensar que solo estaba viendo la punta del iceberg.

Entonces una noche de verano, calurosa y húmeda, ambos adolescentes se encontraron en la pequeña corte de basquetbol que era un punto medio entre sus casas, un sitio que representaba otro sueño en potencia de Jeonghan abandonado. Simplemente no podía sacar el recuerdo de la luz cegadora de su mente.

Se sentaron en el suelo, justo en el centro de la corte y tomaban de la única botella de vodka que Jeonghan había sido capaz de robarle a su padre. Era un indicio del siguiente cambio que habría en el chico. Y cuando decía que tomaban, era más bien Jeonghan ahogándose de ratos y Seungcheol intentando mantenerlo vivo.

Mientras más embriagado estaba más emociones expresaba, el mayor no podía evitar sorprenderse cuando lo veía tener una rabieta para después estar al borde del llanto; lo conocía desde su nacimiento, sí, pero la última vez que había visto sus verdaderas emociones había sido cuando tenían tres años, el globo de un amarillo chillón que había estado en la pequeña mano de Jeonghan había escapado por el cielo y se había perdido para siempre. Incluso esa vez solo vio llorar un poco al menor, fue la primera y única vez que lo había visto.

Ahora ambos con casi diecisiete años de edad, tirados en medio de una cancha desierta en una de las noches más calurosas del año, uno hablando de como la vida era tan injusta para él, y el otro escuchando pacientemente.

—y estoy harto... hic... de vivir con ese... hic... intento de padre... — hablaba quebradamente el menor de ambos chicos

Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para cubrirle el cuello, del cual estaba adherido por el sudor que estaba produciendo, y no solo en su cuello, también había mechones pegados en sus mejillas bien definidas, incluso unos cuantos llegaron a caer cerca de sus labios. Aborrecía el calor, pero en ese momento aborrecía más su vida. Seungcheol solo observaba, mantenía en silencio porque, en primera, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, Jeonghan nunca se había abierto de esta manera a él. Pero él sabía que cuando su mejor amigo levantaba la mirada buscando la suya era momento de hablar. Justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Mientras que Jeonghan se sentaba con las piernas estiradas sobre el suelo y apenas apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos mientras que con la otra mano sostenía débilmente la botella, hipaba de repente, retando a los grillos que cantaban a su alrededor, ocultos entre la hierba y la oscuridad donde no alcanzaban los faroles de la calle. Seungcheol justo en frente de él estaba con las piernas cruzadas y con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, en sus ojos podías notar la preocupación, pero Jeonghan estaba demasiado ebrio para realmente notarlo.

El mayor de ambos suspiró y se inclinó hacía su mejor amigo, quitándole los cabellos que amenazaban con adentrarse en la boca de Jeonghan, para después retroceder. No tenía palabras al instante por lo que se quedó pensativo, pero el menor, con la vista nublada, creyó que se quedaría en silencio.

—pero lo... hic... soporto... mientras yo esté... hic... sé que no le hará nada a... hic... agh —el mismo se veía harto de su pobre manera de hablar, pero al menos había transmitido su mensaje.

La botella estaba casi vacía, y aunque el menor no se veía con la capacidad de juzgar esto, dejo la botella a un lado y se tiró de espaldas al suelo, fijando su nublada vista en el cielo.

—mira... todas esas... hic... estrellas —admiraba, aunque eran pocos los puntos luminosos en el firmamento, posiblemente en su estado actual hacia que se multiplicara la cantidad

Seungcheol sintiéndose inútil solo volteo por inercia al cielo.

—un deseo... pediré un único deseo... —susurró a rastras el menor con los ojos casi cerrados —sólo quiero... encontrar un motivo... para vi... vivir mi ... vida...

Y en un intento de mantener los ojos abiertos juró haber visto una estrella fugaz, pero el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas y comenzaba a perder la noción.

—Me gustas... Yoon Jeonghan

El menor creyó escuchar el viento hablarle, pero no pudo más que caer dormido.

~o~

El tiempo era cruel, jugaba a su manera y a su ritmo, y nosotros éramos las simples piezas de su enorme tablero. Era casi un hecho y también dicho como tal que aquellos que disfrutaban el tiempo era demasiado corto, pero aquellos que sufrían era una eternidad.

Y Jeonghan conocía perfectamente ambos espectros. Su vida era en su mayoría una eternidad oscura, cada vez más densa, pesada.

Pero tampoco se podía negar que había tenido sus buenos días, casi todos ellos dentro de su infancia. Pero un punto de su vida iluminado era aquel después de cumplir dieciocho años. Era el comienzo de su primera relación real, y no era nadie menos que su mejor amigo, Seungcheol.

Habían empezado a salir en los últimos días de su vida en la preparatoria, el mayor le había preguntado de una manera discreta y, aunque Jeonghan aún dudaba de su sexualidad, sabía con certeza que tenía unos fuertes sentimientos por Seungcheol. Aunque tal vez era algo más que confundía por amor.

Todas sus amistades tenían una reacción mezclada, de alguna manera lo intuían, pero era también una sorpresa que realmente hubiera pasado. Y aunque muchos de ellos no tuvieron la mente lo suficientemente abierta, se quedaron con pocas amistades, las únicas necesarias.

Este gran paso abría un nuevo arco en la vida de Jeonghan, quien ya controlaba a la perfección su máscara de sarcasmo y personalidad ligera, tal vez era el momento de una rebelión.

A pesar de que deseaba decirle a su padre que era gay y tal vez así por fin ser echado de esa casa, no le era posible, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a su hermano, pero si existió un cambio. Jeonghan comenzó a levantarse por sí mismo ante su padre, sin dejarse pisotear. Si le gritaba, Jeonghan se permanecía firme, si alzaba la mano para soltarle un golpe, lo detenía; y aunque había veces que no podía detenerlo, sabía muy bien que lo había intentado.

Y por esa temporada se había evitado entrar a una universidad, había empezado a trabajar para poder ahorrar lo suficiente y poder pagar los estudios de su hermano, quien apenas comenzaría la preparatoria el siguiente año. Jeonghan tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo a lo largo de toda su educación superior, así para poder comprar todo el material que llegara a necesitar su hermano, incluso la colegiatura caía en sus manos varias veces. Y no se quejaba, porque tenía la idea de que haciendo esto, ni su hermano ni él le terminarían debiendo a sus carentes padres.

Pero los costos aumentarían una vez que tanto él como su hermano entraran a las siguientes etapas de su educación, por lo que vio necesario tomarse un año para trabajar. Tiempo en el cual tenía alrededor de cuatro trabajos, y ni un solo día de descanso.

También por este periodo Seungcheol se había ido a Seúl, pues él había logrado entrar a la universidad de tal distrito. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, dejar a su novio y a su hermano, que el mismo consideraba propio, en tales circunstancias; pero Jeonghan le reprochaba, cómo era posible que renunciara a sus sueños, siendo irónico que él lo dijera, pero en realidad le tomaba con mayor importancia, Jeonghan nunca los tuvo, al menos no con tanta fuerza, y les tomaba tanto valor a los sueños y deseos ajenos por el respeto que tenía a aquellos que se atrevían a tenerlos.

Muy a regañadientes Seungcheol partió justo dos días antes del comienzo de sus clases, y aunque era bastante triste la despedida, Jeonghan comenzaba a notar que no había sentimientos diferentes a sus jóvenes personas, pero no tenía el lujo de ponerse a analizarlo. Tenía demasiado encima suyo como para distraerse analizando trivialidades.

Existieron caricias, besos, momentos íntimos entre ellos, y sabían que existía amor, pero había un problema con cada uno. Seungcheol sabía que adoraba a Jeonghan, quería más de él, ser más cercano y abrazar todos sus trozos rotos, pero quizás lo había confundido con otro tipo de amor. Podía hacer todo eso siendo su mejor amigo, pero la impotencia de no poder salvarlo le nubló la visión y le hizo creer que tal vez si se usaba la etiqueta por encima de mejor amigo seria de mayor ayuda. Pero no era así.

Mientras que por el lado de Jeonghan, él de la misma manera adoraba con locura a Seungcheol, aquel que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Pero mientras transcurría su relación no podía evitar sentir que no podía verlo más allá de aquel chico de seis años que le tomaba la mano cuando tropezaba. Era su héroe, y se sentía tan afortunado por llamarlo su mejor amigo, pero simplemente era extraño tener esa etiqueta de "novios" y para representarlo tenían que besarse. Creía que era más que suficiente sostenerse de las manos, incluso eso le podía causar más calidez en su corazón que los largos besos que podían tener.

Era como un amor platónico mutuo, pero definitivamente no era romántico.

Por otro sentido también estaba la opinión de los demás. Odiaban pensarlo, y lo habían hecho cada uno por su lado, pero su relación también seguía a flote porque eso era lo que otros querían ver. Sus amigos que tanto apoyaron su noviazgo, ellos eran un motivo. Porque sería extraño terminar, pero seguir siendo mejores amigos; en silencio ambos sabían que podían conseguirlo, pero las explicaciones que debían dar, era algo que simplemente no querían ni sabían hacer.

~o~

Un año se convirtieron en dos, y Jeonghan decidió tomar otro año para seguir trabajando. Su mayor motivo era el mismo por el cual había tomado la decisión el primer año, pero con el tiempo surgió otra en la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de la universidad.

La verdad es que con el dinero ahorrado podía sobrellevar un año y medio sin trabajar para apoyar a su hermano menor, quien había alegado con Jeonghan de dejar su propia vida costa de la suya, y le había propuesto el trabajar para ayudarse mutuamente, pero Jeonghan perdió la cabeza con esa propuesta y le dijo que él se aseguraría que no le faltara nada, estaba determinado en su plan, y no había manera de hacerlo recapacitar. Entonces el menor decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser el mejor estudiante posible y sacarse la beca con mayor porcentaje posible.

También por esto, Jeonghan había visto que podrían incluso tenían para un poco más de dos años, pero alegaba que no se quería arriesgar.

Jeonghan, como hermano mayor, estaba tan orgulloso del menor, no podía evitar pensar que él lo había criado, era un reconocimiento silencioso que se daba. Su hermano nunca presentó problemas, seguía siendo tan alegre como cuando eran niños, se esforzaba tanto en todo lo que hacía y tenía una enorme pasión por bailar. Estaba lleno de sueños, a los cuales el renunció, y si este era el pago por ellos, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Se decía a si mismo que había hecho un buen trabajo. 

Era otro periodo de paz. Aunque su madre rara vez hacia acto de presencia en sus vidas ahora, al menos su padre cuando tomaba muchas veces sólo se quedaba dormido, o pasaba el tiempo fuera de casa. Y aunque tampoco fuese algo bueno, Jeonghan y su hermano, sin siquiera decirlo, estaban de acuerdo que la casa era mejor con esa paz. El menor de la familia estaba en su primer año de preparatoria y había logrado sacar una beca de alto porcentaje para su segundo semestre. Jeonghan sabía lo que hacía, y le agradecía de una manera silenciosa, lo felicitaba por cada logro que tuviese, por más pequeño que fuese, y muy de vez en cuando se permitía llevarlo a comer a algún lado.

Podía decir incluso que se sentía feliz, completo; pero claro, Yoon Jeonghan no merecía tal estado de paz.

Su hermano llego con una nota de instrumental roto que debían pagar. Okay, lo más seguro es que hubiese sido un accidente, y el menor había hecho tanto manteniendo sus calificaciones que no podía realmente regañarlo, solamente decirle que debía ser más cuidadoso. Poco él sabía que ese era el comienzo de un problema mayor que poco después tendría que enfrentar.

El mayor sabía que un periodo oscuro más se acercaba, no tenía una manera de explicarlo. Simplemente lo sabía, y como las veces anteriores, no estaba equivocado.

Su padre volvía a ser agresivo cerca de ellos, esta vez culpándolos a ellos que su madre los había abandonado; algo que Jeonghan creía increíblemente irónico, pero tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar. Por el otro lado, la mujer que les dio la vida no se había presentado en la casa en los pasados cuatros meses, y aunque quisiera darle la poca importancia como lo hacía con su padre, no podía evitar pensar en el dinero que no llegaba a ellos. Un pensamiento cruel, lo único que había obtenido de sus padres fue el entendimiento de que la vida era cruel y frágil, al igual tu camino a la supervivencia. 

Y aunque lo de sus padres no era algo nuevo, incluso había días en que la peor situación la dejaba pasar de largo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a un nuevo problema.

Era su propia crisis existencial; sabía que en ese punto de su vida estaba bien, conseguía suficiente dinero para mantenerse a su hermano y a él mismo, de repente a su padre cuanto se lo exigía y no había otra salida. Era el poder de su determinación de "vivir el presente" pero hasta para él era difícil ignorar lo que pasaba. Sus antiguos compañeros estaban entrando en la universidad, otros estaban teniendo hijos accidentales por ahí, el punto era que todos los que alguna vez compartieron aula con Jeonghan parecía que tenían planes, mientras que él trabajaba para sobrevivir otro día. Y lo cierto era que a él no le molestaba, después de todo, su motivación era su hermano menor, pero después ¿Qué pasaría?, cuando decidiera comenzar su vida, independizarse ¿Qué sería de él? ¿seguiría trabajando para sí mismo, seguiría viviendo en esa misma casa? Las preguntas no dejaban de atormentarlo, y no lo admitía, pero sentía cierto interés por la psicología. Tal vez influía un poco su curiosidad de la mente de las personas que lo rodeaban, no sabía.

Y en secreto comenzó a enviar solicitudes a diversas universidades, viendo aquellas carreras que no lo consumieran tanto. Su hermano era su fan número uno, y le decía constantemente que debía comenzar a buscar una universidad, pero sentía incorrecto hacerlo. Después de todo, si encontraba una universidad lejos tendría que abandonarlo con su padre.

Fue así como comenzó a pedir días libres para aplicar exámenes en su pequeña ciudad y en las de los alrededores. Entre esas cartas una fue enviada a Seúl, la misma universidad de Seungcheol y en la cual era reconocida por los exitosos psicólogos que egresaban de ahí. Fue la única solicitud a esa carrera que había enviado. Tenía la misma emoción de recibir una respuesta positiva como lo era su deseo de ser rechazado, muchos sentimientos encontrados. Tenía un lio increíble, pero creía que debía superar esto por sí solo. Seungcheol sabía que había aplicado para universidades cercanas, pero nunca le menciono que había una muy mínima probabilidad de ir a estudiar a pocos metros de él.

La falta de respuestas y el paso del tiempo lo tenían mal, pero sabía que al menos lo estaba intentando.

Pocos días después de que cumplió diecinueve años llegaron unas cuantas cartas, donde los sobres llevaban impresos nombres e imágenes de un par de universidades a las que aplicó, cuatro para ser exactos, y una de esas llevando orgullosamente el escudo de la universidad de Seúl. Las cartas habían llegado temprano en la mañana de un sábado, con los frescos vientos de otoño. Para este punto Jeonghan había perdido un poco la esperanza, hasta ese día que llegaron, aunque le agobiaba; había oculto todo este asunto de la universidad a su familia, pero ahora, al menos su hermano vería los sobres y las preguntas no tardarían en llegar. Se frotó la nuca y cerro la pequeña rejilla donde el cartero colocaba cada sobre y paquete con cuidado, y el mismo sitio donde el chico del periódico dejaba aquel papel casi agresivo.

Jeonghan estaba dispuesto a decirle, pero si lograba evadirlo no le molestaba, por lo que, mientras regresaba a la puerta principal, logro acomodar los sobres justo debajo del periódico, y abrió la puerta. Eran las nueve de la mañana, un sábado con el cielo despejado.

Los dos hermanos habían planeado pasar el día juntos, pero en sus planes no entraba la parte de vestir como pareja. Sus pijamas eran un espejismo entre ambos, con los pants grises y holgados que ambos tenían y una simple playera blanca, la de Jeonghan siendo una talla más grande haciendo que le quedara más larga. En otra habitación de la cual ambos temían siquiera voltear a ver estaba su padre dormido, después de haber llegado casi a las cinco de la madrugada; él también tenía el mismo pijama que ellos, solo que más gastados y con manchas extrañas. Además, con un olor de cigarro, alcohol y putrefacción. Aunque seguramente en ese momento llevaba la misma ropa que había usado la noche anterior.

Para este entonces Jeonghan no le llamaba mucho la atención volver a pintarse o hacer locuras con su cabello, más bien, no tenía tiempo para ello, además en su trabajo no creía que les fascinara tener un empleado con el cabello platinado. Lo tenía completamente negro, ligeramente largo al frente, creando una pequeña melena, pero su nuca se encontraba descubierta. Ya tenía un par de años tenía que mantenía este corte, así de mucho le gustaba y le acomodaba.

—oh ¿trajiste el periódico? —pregunto el hermano menor sentado en un sillón de su diminuta sala que se encontraba casi entrando al hogar, mientras alzaba la vista de su viejo teléfono. No sabían si podían catalogarla como acogedora, pero al menos no era el campo de guerra que solía ser, aunque de repente era una situación peligrosa en potencia estar ahí. —Escuche que pondrían un anuncio de nuestra feria de ciencias

El más joven de un salto se levantó del sillón y se acercó al mayor. Tomó con rapidez los papeles sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo que a Jeonghan se le cayeran los sobres que tenía por debajo. Bueno, su plan no resultó.

—oh hyung, perdón —se apresuró el menor un poco alarmado, agachándose para recoger lo que había tirado.

Jeonghan también se agacho por impulso, pero era obvio que su acompañante ya había leído de donde provenían tales cartas.

—¿Universidad de Wanju... Iksan... Gunsan? —iba diciendo de forma incrédula el menor sus ojos tenían cierto resplandor en ellos, el cual se hizo mayor cuando llegó al último sobre —¿Seúl?

El menor alzó la mirada, con clara admiración en sus ojos, lo cual al mayor lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado.

—¿Aplicaste para universidades? —comenzó su frase con el mismo tono de admiración de antes —¿Y no me dijiste? —ahora su voz sonaba ligeramente ofendida, pero no enojada realmente

—Sí, bueno, yo... —no estaba preparado para explicarle, tenía tantas cosas pasando por su mente en ese momento —lo que sucedía es que... ahm...

El más joven alzó la mano, no era necesario la respuesta a la pregunta obvia, el aire de estar ofendido se dispersó, de alguna manera sabia el por qué, conocía a su sobreprotector hermano y sus motivos, tal vez no los ponía en palabras, pero comprendía la situación. Se levantó y le extendió los sobres.

—ábrelos hyung, veamos los resultados —le sonrió, claramente emocionado mientras lo jalaba al sillón para sentarse.

Jeonghan trago saliva, no lo veía como gran cosa, pero de alguna manera sentía que el recibir cualquier tipo de noticias era motivo para estar nervioso. 

De entre los sobres tomó el que estaba por encima, de la universidad de Gunsan, una de las dos ciudades que quedaban a borde suyo. Y con sus manos un poco sudorosas rompió el borde del sobre y sacó la hoja que contenía, la cual leyó en silencio, dejando al menor en suspenso terrible.

—¿Qué dice hyung? —pregunto después de un minuto de que el sobre fuese abierto.

Jeonghan dejó caer las manos junto al papel, tenía el rostro inexpresivo.

—fui rechazado —dijo secamente, con un saber un poco amargo en la boca

El menor se quedó un momento en blanco, sin saber qué responder.

—oh vaya... hmm, okay, pero tienes otras tres por abrir —insistió, sin encontrar palabras de consuelo. Le acercó lentamente las cartas.

Jeonghan asintió y tomó la carta siguiente, la otra ciudad que hacia frontera con Iksan, su ciudad.

—universidad de Wanju... —leyó para sí mismo. De esta universidad no sentía especial emoción, tampoco de la anterior, pero esperaba tener un pronóstico mejor.

Leyó con cuidado, solo para conseguir un segundo golpe. Suspiró frustrado. Arrojó la hoja a la mesita frente a ellos y tomó el siguiente sobre, el orgulloso sobre de la universidad de Seúl, lo abrió con rapidez, si las anteriores no le habían aceptado, ¿Qué lo hacía creer que en una universidad de tan alto rango le aceptara?

—querido aplicante Yoon Jeonghan, hemos examinado con detenimiento su solicitud además del examen presentado, y hemos juzgado a través de la entrevista que nos permitió tener con usted... —leía en voz alta y con rapidez

—¿Entrevista? ¿Examen? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —preguntó realmente curioso el más joven, pero Jeonghan simplemente siguió leyendo en voz alta casi a rastras.

—Esunhonorparanosotrosdecirlequehasidoaceptadoennues-... —Jeonghan entró en la realización de la mención de la palabra con A

—¡hyung! Espera —el menor exasperado arrebató la hoja de las manos del mayor y leyó por su cuenta, haciendo que se levantara casi de un salto —¡fuiste aceptado! 

Jeonghan estaba inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, el menor lo tomo de los hombros y lo agitó con emoción.

—¡hyung te aceptaron en una de las mejores universidades del país! —musitaba lleno de felicidad el menor

El mayor aún estaba en shock, cuando recordó el ultimo sobre, el cual se apresuró a tomar

—¿Qué importa lo que diga la universidad de Iksan, hyung? ¡Te aceptaron en la de Seúl! —dijo su hermano aun dando pequeños saltitos de emoción

—oye, pero si me aceptan en Iksan podría vivir aquí y estar cerca —le respondió, recibiendo únicamente unos ojos en blanco

—puedo cuidarme, además allá está Seungcheol hyung ¿No lo extrañas? —insistió, buscando motivos para que se fuera

—tu eres más importante —contestó sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo —además qué ¿No te gusta que esté aquí? —le dijo en el tono ofendido que usaba con su personalidad sarcástica. Estaba bromeando, pero en el fondo si estaba un poco herido.

—claro que me gusta que estés aquí hyung, eres mi hermano y gracias a ti estoy bien —le dijo, mientras que se volvía a sentar a su lado. Nunca le había dicho abiertamente algo así —pero siempre has hecho todo por mí, tal vez no es tu sueño ir a Seúl, pero quizás cambiar de lugar te haga descubrir nuevas cosas de ti

¿En qué momento su hermanito bebé había crecido tanto, de dónde había sacado palabras tan profundas? Incluso lo había dejado sin palabras. Por lo que lo único que le quedaba era abrir ese último sobre, lo hizo con lentitud, casi como si le pidiera permiso a su hermano de hacerlo. No lo detuvo, sintiendo la aprobación de forma indirecta. Leyó esta última carta en silencio. Lo habían aceptado también.

Ambos leyeron el papel en silencio. El menor miró a su hermano, quien ahora se veía claramente que tenía un debate interno.

—Seúl, Seúl... —musitó —hyung decía muy en serio lo de antes, tal vez sea bueno para ti

Era gracioso, el único factor de sus decisiones siempre había sido su hermanito, pero ahora ese mismo hermanito tomaba sus decisiones. Tal vez era lo mismo, pero de una forma más agresiva.

—es a una hora y media de aquí en tren —dijo Jeonghan

—No es tan lejos como creía 

—Los trenes son caros...

—podemos ahorrar entre los dos para poder visitarnos, además no es como que viajarás todos los días de regreso.

Jeonghan desearía poder hacer eso, pero desde un principio sabía que no era alternativa

—Estarás aquí solo con nuestro padre

—Ya sé cómo manejarlo, y si se pone agresivo siempre puedo ir a casa de uno de mis amigos

—posiblemente no tendré mucho tiempo para hablar contigo

—oh hyung, puedo sobrevivir con eso —se rio casi burlándose —puede que sea feliz que no estés regañándome por todo en cada minuto del día

Ambos se rieron, Jeonghan golpeando el brazo del menor. Después hubo un breve silencio.

—te extrañaré mucho si me voy —Jeonghan decía con un tono casi triste

—hyung, como te digo, no está lejos. Tan pronto sientas que me necesitas puedes volver, o yo puedo ir. Y si hacemos las cosas bien tal vez podríamos vernos los fines de semana —dijo completamente positivo el menor, poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor —como ya te dije, tal vez no es tu sueño, pero quizás allá esté.

De esa manera en su vida tomo una decisión más, inspirado en su hermano, sólo que esta vez se sintió ligeramente forzado. Y muy, muy profundo dentro de él sabía que era una de las decisiones más importantes y acertadas que jamás había tomado.

~o~

N/A: En la tercera parte se concluirá el prólogo. Como dije en la descripción del fanfic, esta historia es slow burn, así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo.


End file.
